Me gusta el olor de tu sangre
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Simplemente lo amaba, lo quería de maneras que nadie más podría imaginar, mataría por él. Niko debió pensar muy bien cuando giró la flecha a la opción "Cita".


Y le cortó la garganta, su sangre salía a borbotones desde su cuello, eso no le importó. Juntaba sus labios pintados con ese líquido escarlata que había manchado casi toda su cara. Ninguna otra "Puta" -Como solía llamarles- se lo arrebataría.

* * *

Niko la encontró en uno de esos estúpidos sitios de internet: Un navegador de citas con gente que estuviera alrededor de Liberty City en búsqueda de nuevas experiencias, alguien con quién compartir el tiempo entre el paraíso material que rodeaba los edificios que albergaban esa extensa zona.

El extranjero se dirigió a esa página de colores brillantes, tonos llamativos de blanco y rosa que atraía a esas presas, algunos iban por simple curiosidad, otros se dirigían para encontrar al amor verdadero y no faltaban aquellos aparecidos por un interminable apetito sexual, todo gracias a un simple toque con la flecha del ordenador.

Bellic dio con una mujer muy simpática, una señorita joven cuya mirada mostraba a la mejor persona que alguien podría conocer, sus gustos y disgustos la hacían alguien que podría ser el increíble compañero que todo individuo buscaba. Se llamaba LawChick, una abogada defensora de los derechos de los sujetos con escasos recursos y posible activista que hacía el mejor de sus esfuerzos tratando de enfocarse en los mejores argumentos y, siempre, tratando de cumplir sus objetivos.

El hombre en sus treintas solicitó una cita con ella. Extrañamente a los pocos minutos ella respondió, parecía que estaba atenta por si esa víctima ponía sus ojos en ella, cosa que sí funcionó. LawChick se leía emocionada ante la petición de Niko. Pidió verlo ese mismo día., pues ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de esperar. Bellic aceptó, rezó porque Jenkins no fuera alguna loca o alguien de sumo peligro para él o su primo Roman.

Alejandra, una empleada del ciber café en el que Bellic estaba, le aconsejó andarse con cuidado, apreciaba bastante al chico del exterior como para ver que sucediera una tragedia. Él sólo tranquilizó a la rubia, dijo que todo estaría excelente, cualquier cosa solicitaría sus palabras. Esto a la señorita le agradó.

* * *

La noche cayó, Niko sabía cómo conquistar a las mujeres basándose en sus gustos. Le pidió a su amigo Brucie un automóvil de aquellos que guardaba en su gran garaje, el musculoso aceptó e incluso lo felicitó. Le dio una camioneta negra con algunos cristales rotos, estaba sucia y necesitaba severos cambios: Ese era el modelo exacto que Niko necesitaba. Agradeció al americano y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

La ropa era el menor de sus problemas, pues el atuendo no lucía de algún tipo de clase característica, esa chaqueta marrón y pantalones negros le servirían.

Dieron las 9:00 de la noche, faltaban unos minutos para que "LawChick" -El seudónimo de la desconocida- y "NikoLiberty" se conocieran en persona. Niko se dirigió al lugar de encuentro, al llegar no había nadie, solo veía una cantidad de edificios alrededor o alguno que otro peatón que no le interesaba mirar el insignificante automóvil de Niko. Se empezaba a aburrir. Salió del vehículo y llamó a Roman para tratar de quedar con él pues, creía que esa mujer nunca de presentaría. De pronto una mano tocó su hombro, al voltear había una mujer rubia, algo baja de estatura, su piel era blanca. La vestimenta de esa mujer era un gran suéter blanco, una bufanda roja, pantalones de mezclilla negros y tenis grises. Ella sonreía, retiró su mano al ver que estaba siendo observada por el extranjero.

—¿NikoLiberty? —Ella preguntó, metiendo ambas manos en unas pequeñas bolsas que poseía su suéter. La señorita no paraba de sonreír, miraba fijamente de una forma penetrante a los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente, había algo raro en ella, un aura pesada. Niko colgó el celular que llevaba.

—¿Tú eres "LawChick"? Oh, mucho gusto. ¡Soy Niko Bellic! Nos conocimos en ese sitio de citas ¿Recuerdas? —Extendió su mano derecha a ella, la chica aceptó el saludo, sin embargo abrazó a su acompañante, cosa que él no se esperó.

—Soy Kiki, Kiki Jenkins. Me siento tan feliz de haber conocido a un sujeto como tú. ¿Y en dónde está tu automóvil? —Preguntó Kiki, mirando a todos lados.

—Está justo aquí —Respondió el serbio. Kiki volteó a su izquierda y vio el trozo de chatarra que cargaba su cita. Ella no decía nada, pasaron unos segundos para que su sonrisa hiciera una nueva aparición.

—Oh Niko, seguro debes de pasar por una dura etapa en tu vida. Bueno, es genial ver que muestras la persona que realmente eres: No temes el enseñar al mundo tus cualidades, incluso me encanta tu estilo de ropa y tu automóvil, nada de cosas caras. ¿Sabes? La gente debería aprender mucho de ti. ¿Adónde vamos a ir, Niko? —Jenkins habló, Bellic apenas podía siquiera entender lo que dijo LawChick, habló tan rápido que sólo pudo invitarla a ingresar al vehículo. La llevó a un bar local.

* * *

Y pasaron las horas, ella contaba sus acciones como una abogada, los contactos que se hizo en su trayecto y las actividades en las que estuvo involucrada, de sus ideales en cambiar al mundo, combatir la pobreza, erradicar la injusticia, ponerse en los zapatos de otras personas de escasas oportunidades. Al veterano seguía sin gustarle algo en Kiki, sus ojos, esos globos ocultaban algo que no podía descifrar. Niko sólo dio algunos pocos detalles de sí, no quería exponer -Como lo hizo ella- su vida privada con alguien que apenas acabó de conocer.

Bellic le dio su número telefónico, por si querían volver a salir. Ella con gusto aceptó. Él sin saberlo selló su condena a muerte.

Cierto día, cuando la relación en ambos aumentó después de algunas semanas, el castaño llamó a Jenkins para pedirle una nueva cita, debido a un problema esta se canceló, esto desanimó mucho a LawChick, quien decía que se quedaría pensando en él. Carmen Ortiz, una amiga de Niko solicitó su presencia en su domicilio pues requería a alguien que la llevara al hospital en el que trabajaba, él no podía dejarla varada así que se dirigió ahí.

Carmen estaba contenta al ver llegar a su acompañante en un deportivo, cuando le saludó al darle un abrazo, percató que a la lejanía, en el otro extremo de la calle de vastos edificios había una mujer que los observaba, gracias a los fuertes rayos de sol y la sombra que daba un edificio a la banqueta ella era poco vivible. Ortiz le dijo al serbio de eso pero, para cuando él volteó la mujer subió a un vehículo, aceleró su automóvil y desapareció.

El primo de Roman entró junto con Carmen al hospital, ella quería demostrarle lo difícil que era su vida y que, no era en vano esas visitas al manicurista, los salones de belleza, los locales de ropa de marca y visitas constantes a salas de masajes. Bellic entró, dejando aparcado su vehículo en un estacionamiento no muy lejano. Kiki bajó de su automóvil y, envolvió una serie de piedras en papeles que tenían amenazas escritas. El parabrisas y las ventanas del conductor y copiloto fueron destruidas.

* * *

El inmigrante al regresar vio su auto en ese pésimo estado, encontró los papeles que decían mensajes amenazantes como "¡Voy a matar a esa sucia puta!"."¡Eres mío y de nadie más, bastardo!" "¡Esa perra negra va a necesitar un hospital con lo que le voy a hacer!". Él seguía desconcertado, estaba enojado en cierta forma por la manera en que se dirigían a él y a Carmen. Al llegar a casa, en un edificio lujoso en medio del corazón de una gran ciudad, reflexionó lo que acababa de suceder. Necesitaba hablarlo con Little Jacob o Dwayne, una charla sobre ese acto y, ellos al pasar por una gran cantidad de situaciones, quizás ayudarían.

Mientras Niko dormía, se sentía observado, incluso tenía la sensación de ser visto por un no invitado parado a un lado se su cama.

* * *

Invitó a Kiki nuevamente a salir, tal vez ella como abogada y, al pasar por ciertos eventos serviría en esa situación y a localizar al malhechor. Niko fue a recogerla en su domicilio, entre apartamentos con una excelente vista a los locales de distintos tipos ella salió muy contenta en la noche de ese peculiar día.

El viaje en auto fue extraño, Bellic la iba a llevar a Cluckin' Bell pues, estos lugares le gustaban bastante a Jenkins.

—¡Hola Niko! Estoy muy feliz de verte... ¿Te he contado de mi ex-novio culpable de triple homicidio? ¿O de la vez que me denunciaron por acoso? Como sea... De pura casualidad ¿No te ha aparecido el cuerpo de alguien dentro de un armario? —Preguntó, seguía sonriendo sin importar el contexto de su incógnita.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kiki? —Muy extrañado respondió él, bastante confundido, una idea rara se cruzó en su mente.

—Sí, alguna ex que tengas por ahí ¿No tienes ninguna? —Mintió, Niko estaba bastante seguro que ella ocultaba la verdadera intención en su pregunta, para evitar causar más incomodidad siguió la corriente a la rubia. Niko recibió una llamada de su primo, dijo que encontró el cuerpo de una mujer joven adentro de un armario que tenían que en casa, que era necesaria su presencia ya que la policía empezaba a ser una molestia y no era agradable ver que los paramédicos empezaran a indagar en su propiedad.

Eso alarmó mucho al serbio, conducía lo más rápido que podía para llegar a ese apartamento lujoso, desde la planta baja, donde se ubicaba la recepción estaban los hombres de blanco y negro cargando en una camilla una bolsa negra, esta desvelaba el rostro de una mujer negra, se veía bastante joven, era Carmen.

Para cuando Niko volteó a ver a Kiki, esta desapareció entre la multitud de personas que estaban afuera: Civiles, reporteros, policías y paramédicos, entre esa ola de personas la chica rubia se esfumó, no había rastro de ella. De un momento a otro él entrelazó el incidente del ataque a su auto, las visiones de Ortíz sobre una desconocida acechando, los extraños comentarios de Jenkins haciendo referencia a un homicidio, estuvo en peligro desde mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto Roman? ¿No se supone que tú y yo somos las únicas personas con las llaves para entrar ahí? ¿A quién le diste permiso de entrar? —Preguntó enfadado Niko.

—¡No sé NB! ¡Yo también tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Mal puede decirte que estuve con ella en todo el día! —Roman alegó en defensa, igual él estaba asustado.

—¡Maldición Roman! ¿Has traído a otra de tus putas a esta casa? ¿Alguna mujerzuela que hayas ingresado aquí? —Preguntó el hombre de atractivo acento.

—¡Claro que no Niko! Las únicas mujeres que han estado aquí son Mallorie y tu novia la abogada... —Iba a seguir hablando pero su primo lo detuvo.

—Bien Roman, no dejes que nadie más entre por aquí, ninguna persona viene a este departamento en nombre mío... Vamos a declarar y después pasemos por unos tragos.

—¿Conocías a ésta mujer? —Roman preguntó curioso.

—Sí, era una enfermera que contacté en un sitio de citas. ¡No puede ser! nunca debió de responder mi mensaje. Vámonos de aquí —Serio respondió, negando con su cabeza.

* * *

Niko sabía bien las intenciones de Kiki, le llamó por un móvil y le declaró su ruptura, ya no quería que la relación siguiera en pie, incluso mencionó que le daba miedo.

Kiki se enfadó, furiosa salió de su departamento dispuesta a hacer con Bellic lo mismo que hizo con Carmen. Ella llegó al nuevo apartamento que Roman había rentado en una de las zonas más lujosas de LC, iba equipada con lo necesario: Tranquilizantes, cuerdas, gasolina y un cuchillo. Tenía de amigo a un recepcionista y, tomando provecho de su autoridad como abogada y gracias a la excusa de que supuestamente Niko se relacionaba a alguna familia mafiosa y necesitaba pruebas, obtuvo el juego de llaves.

Al llegar a esa gran habitación, quiso encontrarse con su amor marchito, sin embargo se topó con un sujeto obeso, él estaba recostado en su cama, durmiendo. Kiki asumió que era algún familiar de Bellic, con una jeringa la incrustó en el cuello del sujeto, este no reaccionaba. Puso el cuerpo en una silla, lo ató por si despertaba y trataba de escapar, le tapó la boca con un trapo por si éste gritaba.

Esperó.

Vio cómo su amado entró con asombro por el elevador, este la miraba con desprecio, Kiki puso un cuchillo en la yugular a Roman, advirtió a Niko que si daba un paso más, haría que el cerdo de su primo empezara a sangrar como el animal que era. Niko trató de dialogar con la enloquecida mujer quien no paraba de decir cuánto lo odiaba, que siempre quiso una bonita relación ¿Por qué nadie la quería?.

Kiki había hurgado en las pertenencias de los Bellic y encontró una pequeña pistola, con furia apuntó contra las piernas de el serbio. Una segunda bala impactó en la cabeza de Roman, terminando con su vida.

Con pasos lentos caminaba hacia Niko, estaba feliz por verlo de rodillas, esa mirada llena de odio, ira encarnada en esos pequeños ojos marrones.

Puso el objeto afilado enfrente de el sujeto y le cortó la garganta, su sangre salía a borbotones desde su cuello, eso no le importó. Juntaba sus labios pintados con ese líquido escarlata que había manchado casi toda su cara. Ninguna otra "Puta" -Como solía llamarles- se lo arrebataría. Se postró encima de él y le apuñaló, sin temor hacía que el afilado objeto de metal impregnara la carne de Bellic.

Niko en un último intento, juntando sus fuerzas tomó una pequeña pistola que tenía guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta café: disparando repetidas veces hacia el cuerpo de Jenkins. Dio un suspiro mientras cayó al suelo, veía cómo la luz de un foco se apagaba lentamente.

* * *

Bellic despertó, cayó al suelo de azulejo rojizo y vomitó, Roman corrió en su socorro, tocando a su primo. Niko después de sacar una materia gris por su boca entendió que todo era un mal sueño. El matar gente incluso ya llegaba a los más profundos rincones de su existencia. Tenía una jaqueca horrible, podía sentir una rara sensación en el cuello. Necesitaba calmarse un poco ante esa experiencia tan curiosa.

 **Nota del autor alv:**

 **Soy fiel seguidor del ship "Niki" -La combinación de "NIko" y "KIki", nombres de Niko Bellic y Kiki Jenkins -.**

 **Jenkins me parece un personaje muy agradable, lejos de su confesión de asesinato y haber dejado el cuerpo de alguien en un armario -Ella me soltó este diálogo en el videojuego cuando tuve una cita después de llevarla a cenar, supongo el nivel de relación tiene que ver-, la denuncia por acoso y otras bizarras historias, es alguien con quien me agrada pasar el tiempo en GTAlV.**

 **Inicialmente y hasta ahora he imaginado a Kiki asesinando alguna novia de Niko, es bastante celosa, basando lo que he visto en videos de Youtube, curiosamente nunca me ha dado algún problema en el que atente asesinar a otros en mis partidas :v.**

 **La frase de Niko en algunas citas sobre el humor de Kiki "Lo pensaré cuando me case contigo", fue el hincapié para creer que esta bizarra pareja pudiera dar pasos positivos si llegara a tomarse canónica su relación.**

 **Debería haber más información de Kiki Jenkins en la wiki de GTA, me parece sumamente escaso el contenido, ¡Vamos chicos! Que seguro pueden agregar diálogos, las tres vestimentas alternativas de Kiki, sus reacciones conforme avanza la relación y más curiosidades.**


End file.
